Mine
by fruitsalad95
Summary: Nick is paying off his college loans as a waiter. Miley is a frequent customer who doesn't believe in love. Somehow, Nick changes everything. A oneshot based on Taylor Swift's "Mine". Niley.


**I don't own anything :)**

"I'm not discussing this right now, Lil," I said into the phone.

Lilly sighed. "Why won't you just go out with him? Give him a chance."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see, and my short brown wavy hair bounced into my face. I quickly pushed it back behind my ears. "Because you know I don't believe in love. Why do we even bother with it if it never lasts?"

She sighed again. "Because it does! Oliver and I are getting married in six months for god sakes! Not everyone needs to end up like your parents!"

Immediately I though back to my childhood home.

_I peered through the handlebars on the stairs and moved a little closer to my brother Jackson as the screaming continued._

_"I can't live like this anymore, Robby," my mother screamed._

_"Like how, Susan?" my father mocked._

_"In a loveless marriage!" she yelled. "I know you've been cheating!"_

_"So have you!" he shot back._

_I felt a tear fall as Jackson took my hand, led me back to my room and let me cry._

I shook my head, willing myself to forget that memory.

"Lilly, the answer is no," I said with finality. "And I'm about to walk into that little restaurant on fifth so I need to go." I heard her start to protest and I quickly shut the phone, not wanting to hear it.

I pushed open the wooden door and walked into my favorite restaurant, it was a small place with wooden walls and floors, making it feel homey. I walked over to my favorite table by the window with the lace curtain and sat down.I didn't even need to look at a menu, so I smoother my brown sundress around my thighs and waited for the waiter to come.

"How can I help today?" I heard a male voice ask.

I looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes and cleared my throat.

He looked back at me a smiled a bit, pushing his curly hair out of his eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "I know all the waiters here, but I don't recognize you. You new?"

He nodded. "Two weeks. I somehow need to pay off college loans."

I laughed. "Right. Well, I'm Miley."

He smiled. "Nick."

I placed my hand on the table. "Well, Nick, may I please have a personal pizza with tomatoes and a diet coke?"

He wrote it down and took my menu. "Be back soon."

He walked away and I watched him go. He was cute. I shrugged. Oh well.

I pulled my book out of my bag and opened it up to my place, not bothering to even look around. I read all though my meal, glancing up every now and than to see Nick smiling at me before looking away, embarrassed. I only put it down when I heard someone sit down across from me. I looked up to see Diana, the owner.

I smiled. "Hi, D. What's up?"

She smiled back. "Not much. So, have you met Nick?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he seems nice."

"It's his break soon. I would really appreciate if you'd show him around," she said. "He just moved here and wither spends all his time in the restaurant or in the little house he inherited from his grandfather."

"Which house?" I asked, curious. Here everyone knew everyone and every piece of land.

"The cottage by the lake," Diana said. "So, can you take him out?"

I suddenly saw where this was going and shook my head. "Diana, no. You know how I feel about love. This isn't going to work."

Diana's eyes widened. "Who said anything about love?"

Just than Nick passed and Diana called his name.

"D," I hissed, "Don't you dare!"

Nick walked over and smiled. "What's up?"

Diana smiled sweetly. "Miley here was just offering to show you around town. Why don't you take your break now? I'll fill in for you. Take the rest of the day off."

Nick smiled. "Sounds good. Thanks, Diana." He turned to me. "Just give me a minute and I'll be ready." He walked back into the kitchen.

I turned to Diana and shot her a look. "I hate you."

She laughed. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll thank me."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my book in my bag just as Nick came back over.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let's go."

I lead him outside and the summer heat hit like a tidal wave.

"It's so hot," I complained.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it is. So, have you lived here your whole life?"

I nodded. "Born and raised. Where are you from?"

"New York," he said. "But I inherited a place and decided to try it out."

"How's it so far?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "It's getting better."

Despite myself, my heart leaped. Wanting to avoid this at any cost, I quickly stopped walking.

"Actually, I need to go," I said.

His face fell. "What did I do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I have somewhere to be."

He shook his head as well. "The least you can do is tell you the truth."

I sighed and sat down on a bench near where we were standing. He followed suit.

"You're right," I said. "I don't like lying. If you must know, I don't see a point to us getting to know each other."

He looked hurt again. "Why not?"

"Because," I explained, "I don't believe in love."

Before I knew what was happening, he started to laugh.

Insulted and hurt, I stood up and started to walk away.

He quickly stopped, stood up and grabbed my arm. "Wait, Miley, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Well yeah," he said, as if it were obvious. "How can you not believe in something if you don't even try it?"

"You never met my parents," I answered.

"Just give me a chance," he said. "Tonight. We'll do dinner. At my house. If you hate it, I'll leave you alone."

I shook my head. "That isn't a good idea."

"Please?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fine. One night. No obligations."

He smiled. "Come by my house at eight. I'll cook us dinner."

3*Mine*3

"Lilly, I don't know what to wear," I moaned. "I've never done this."

Lilly smiled again and threw a pretty blue sundress at me that matched my eyes. "This. And stop worrying. You'll have fun. Wow, your first date."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the dress on. "And my last."

It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes. "We'll see."

I pulled up in front of Nick's house and parked. I got out of the car, walked up to the wraparound porch and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Nick called.

I pushed the door open and followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. Nick was standing there putting something in the oven.

He turned to me and smiled. "You made it."

I nodded. "Here I am."

He glanced at the oven. "Things were a little behind schedule, so we have to wait for the to cook. You mind?"

I shook my head.

"Let's go sit on the couch," he suggested.

I followed him over to the brown couch and sat down.

He laughed. "Don't be nervous. If you hate it, we don't have to do it again."

I looked at him and my stomach flipped. I hated that my feelings were betraying me.

"So, do you have any siblings?" he asked.

I nodded. "An older brother named Jackson. You?"

"Two older brothers, Joe and Kevin, and a younger brother Frankie," he answered.

"Why'd you move here?" I asked.

He looked at me. "My grandfather passed away last month. He loved this place, so I wanted a new way to be able to remember him."

I smiled. "That's really nice."

He smiled back. "So can I ask a question?"

I nodded. "Shoot."

"Why don't you believe in love?"

I shrugged. "My parents were two of the most unhappy people I've ever met. Love can't be all that great if that's all it turns into."

"But it's different for everyone," Nick protested. "Love isn't the same for everyone."

I shook my head. "You can't understand, just forget it. I'm going to go." I was frustrated with myself as a few tears escaped. Why couldn't I be normal?

I stood up to go and Nick stood up and blocked my path.

"Don't go," he said, wiping away a tear. "Please, stay."

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine. I shivered with pleasure and pushed myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went into his hair. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth, granting him access. I moaned and our tongue's battled against each other. After a few moments we both pulled away panting.

I started at him, shocked. Part of me wanted to run from the things I was feeling towards him, and the other part of me wanted to stay here forever.

Nick smiled. "Was that so bad?"

I silently shook my head and he laughed.

"I really like you, Miley. You're special."

I felt warmth spread to my cheeks. "I like you too," I whispered.

3*Mine*3

I smiled at Nick's sleeping figure. He was lying on the couch in a suit, waiting for me to wake him up to go to Lilly and Oliver's wedding. It had been six months since our first date, and although I wasn't ready to say I loved him, things were great.

I smoothed my sea-foam green bridesmaids dress and quietly shook Nick awake.

He looked up and blinked. "What?"

I laughed. "We need to go to the wedding."

He quickly pulled me down so I was lying next to him on the couch. He kissed my forehead. "Soon."

"Can you believe it?" I said.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"Lilly and Oliver getting married!"

He smiled. "I sure can. We should go."

We drove to the beach, where the ceremony was taking place.

The whole thing was beautiful, and before I knew it, Lilly and Oliver were married.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Lilly.

She smiled. "I'm so happy right now."

I smiled back at her. "Good."

Before I could say anything else, she was whisked away by other guests wanting to congratulate her as well.

I felt and arm go around my waist and smiled as Nick whispered, "Let's take a walk."

I took his hand and followed him along the waters edge. The tide hit my bare feet and I squealed. I lifted my dress so it wouldn't get wet and turned to Nick, laughing.

"What?" he asked.

I leaned down and splashed him, laughing even harder at the stunned look on his face.

He quickly took a handful of water and scooped it over my head.

"Nicholas!" I shrieked.

He laughed and shrugged. "You started it."

I shook my head at him and quickly splashed him in the face.

I shrieked again and he lifted me over his shoulder and started spinning around, making me dizzy. When he finally stopped, I hobbled over to a little spot on the sand, unable to stand straight.

I looked over at him. "Gee, thanks, Nicky. Now I'm too dizzy to see straight."

He smiled but the look in his eyes was suddenly serious.

"What is it?" I asked, nervous.

He put a hand on my face and stroked my cheek. "Miley, I—"

"Is it bad?" I asked, cutting him off.

He half-grinned. "I hope not."

"Well what is it?" I asked, growing more nervous by the second.

"It's nothing bad," he repeated. "Now please don't freak out. You don't need to say anything back, okay?"

I nodded.

"Miles, these past months have been amazing, and recently I've come to realize something." He paused and looked into my eyes. "I'm in love with you, Miley Ray Stewart."

My jaw dropped and I was at a loss for words.

Nick dropped his hand away from my face after a few minutes of my not saying anything and looked away. "I'm sorry, Miley. I know how this must make you feel."

"Nick look at me," I demanded. He did. "You know where I stand on love."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Miley. I should have said anything."

I shook my head. "You don't understand, Nick. Because as much as this scared the hell out of me, I love you too."

He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded and grinned goofily. "We're in love."

He leaned over and kissed me, with such passion and love that I though I would explode.

When he pulled away, he looked at me. "You already have a drawer at my place, and now that Lilly's married you've lost your roommate. How would you feel about moving in with me?"

I leaned over and kissed him. "Yes!"

He smiled. "Today, Miles, you've made me the happiest man alive."

3*Mine*3

"Nick, help me," I called, trying not to fall over.

Nick quickly hurried over and grabbed the boxes from me. He set them down on the floor

and brushed his hand off on his jeans. "Is that all of them?"

I nodded and grinned. "Time to unpack." I brushed off my plaid shirt and jean shorts, ready to work.

He groaned. "Can't we save it until after dinner?"

I shook my head. "Let's at least unpack some."

He sighed. "Fine."

I pushed my braid back and leaned down over a box. I started unpacking until I heard nick snickering.

I looked over to see him holding up a big ceramic flowerpot.

"What is this?" he asked, still laughing.

"Shut up," I laughed, throwing a shirt at his head. "I made it in third grade."

He smiled. "Well, I'll go put it in the kitchen."

I smiled as he walked out. Nick was perfect. And I loved him. I smiled at the thought and reached into the box. I looked down and my smile vanished. I held a picture of my parents in my hands. It was before they had any kids and they were both smiling at the camera. My mom was resting her head and my dad and his arm was around her waist.

I felt Nick come up behind me and gently set the picture down on the bed. "Miles—" he started.

I shook my head. "They looked so happy. What happened?" _What if it happens to us?_ Unable to voice my real worry, I just shook my head again as a tear fell.

Nick wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. "I love you, Miley, with everything in me. And we are not your parents. We'll never make your parents mistakes."

I sniffed and smiled through my tears. Somehow, Nick always knew what I was thinking and how to make it better.

"I love you too," I said, through my tears.

He held me and we started to sway to music that wasn't there and before I knew it, I was laughing as Nick twirled me around to the beat in our heads.

3*Mine*3

I walked into out house and smiled. Nick and I had a romantic night planned. He was going to make us dinner and than we were going to watch the stars, in honor of our one year anniversary.

"Nick?" I called.

No answer. I walked through the house, but he was no where to be found. My heart was racing, and my head was screaming that all my worst fears where coming true. I sat down on the bed and heard something crinkle. I stood up and realized the I sat on a note. I pulled it out and read it.

_Hey, baby,_

_Change in plans. Picnic at the lake. Meet you there at seven._

_I love you._

I smiled as my heart calmed down. I glanced at my watch. I had twenty minutes to get to the lake. I quickly threw on jeans, a brown cardigan, a cram scarf and brown boots. I walked to the lake and saw Nick standing there by a picnic blanket.

I smiled and kissed him. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Want to take a boat ride before we eat?"

I nodded.

We climbed into his boat and he rowed us into the middle of the water. He stopped rowing and smiled at me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Good. Yours?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good." He pointed to something behind me. "What is that?"

I turned around and squinted. There was nothing there but lake.

"Nick, what are you talking about," I asked, turning back, "There's nothing—"

I stopped short and looked down at his hand.

In it was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond. I looked back up into his eyes.

"What?" I breathed putting my hand over my mouth.

He smiled. "I love you, Miley. More than I thought was humanly possible. I was to make a life with you. Have babies with you. Grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded, too happy to speak. I jumped into his arms and the boat swayed.

"Careful," he laughed, "Or you'll tip the boat."

I shook my head. "I don't care. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. He took my left hand and slid the ring onto it. It fit perfectly.

I leaned in and kissed him. "I can't wait to marry you."

3*Mine*3

I quickly shot out of the car and into the house. I kicked off my heels and walked into the kitchen. Nick followed after me and threw his suit jacked on a chair.

"How could you do that?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to," I said, trying not to let the tears fall. I played with the bottom of my dress black off the shoulder dress. It was two-thirty AM and we'd just gotten back from our engagement party, where Nick had caught me kissing a waiter.

He lost it. "How could you not mean to?" he yelled.

"I just didn't!" I yelled back. "It isn't like I planned it, okay?"

"Not okay!" he roared. "How could you?"

I put my face in my hands and started to cry. "I didn't mean to. I got scared, okay?"

He shook his head. "Everything is slipping right out of our hands. We're supposed to be getting married, and you're kissing other men. I don't know what to say," he said softly.

I let out a sob and tore out the kitchen door. I ran until my bare feet hurt and than started to sob. I knew it was too good to be true. I had to ruin everything. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around.

"Miley," Nick said softly.

I tensed.

"I'm sorry too," he said.

I whipped around in surprise. "What? Why? You didn't do anything."

He shook his head. "I know that this is scary for you. I'm sorry I haven't been more understanding."

I let out another sob.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping closer.

I shook my head. "You're too good for me. You should just go. You deserve better, Nick. Someone who isn't defective."

He was silent and I felt my heart break. I knew it. He realized I'm not worth it. I braced myself for the goodbye, because that's all I'd ever known.

He surprised me by placing a hand on my cheek. "I'll never leave you alone."

"What?" I asked, confused and sure I heard him wrong.

He placed the other hand on my cheek, gently forcing me to look into his eyes. "Do you remember at Lilly and Oliver's wedding? I remember how we felt, sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter and she's the best thing that's ever been mine. I'm not letting you go."

I smiled through my tears. "I love you so much. And I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you too. And you're forgiven."

3*Mine3

Nick and I walked out of the church, smiling, arms linked. People threw rice and screamed their congratulations as we made our way to the limo. I held my white dress up and climbed in. Nick climbed in after me and smiled.

"Where to, Mr. Jonas?" I asked.

"Wherever you want, Mrs. Jonas. As long as we're together." He smiled at me and than kissed me.

3*Mine*3

I picked Spencer up out of his crib and smiled. I cradled him in my arms as Nick watched us from the bed, smiling.

"Want a turn, Daddy?" I asked, holding our six-month-old son out at Nick.

Nick took him and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Mommy, skip to the part where they get married," Spencer demanded.

I smiled as he flipped through the book to his favorite part. When I finished reading it, Spencer crawled off the bed.

"I'm going to play soccer with Daddy," he announced and ran out.

I followed him down the hall and watched from the door as he and Nick kicked a soccer ball around. I smiled and absentmindedly rubbed my very round belly.

3*Mine8*3

"Blow out the candles," Nick said. He was sitting on one said of Spencer and I was sitting on the other. On my other side, Gabe, now one year old, sat, trying to reach for his brother's cake.

Spencer leaned forward and blew out the candles, four for his age and one for luck.

We all cheered and he grinned happily. Nick kissed him on the cheek and I smiled.

3*Mine*3

"Wake up, Mommy and Daddy!"

I heard the pitter-patter of feet and then felt the two boys, now five and two, climb on the bed. They started jumping around and I laughed.

Nick sat up and started bouncing and the boys shrieked with laughter. I joined in the silly dance and laughed as the boys fell over their own feet and onto Nick and I.

3*Mine*3

We walked along the waters edge and the boys ran in. They stood up on a rock and held onto each other for support. They waved at us before jumping back in the water.

I looked over at Nick and smiled. I grabbed his hand and we ran into the water together, kicking and splashing. The boys splashed us back until we were all soaked. I grinned as Nick lifter the two boys out of the water and back to the shore.

3*Mine*3

"Finally, they're asleep," Nick said, climbing onto the couch next to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and we were silent for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I smiled. "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." I reached up and kissed him.

He slid his arm around me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, so happy that we'd made it. I was his and he was mine.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
